Mira Ships It
by Aqua-Zodiac
Summary: Mira's getting really sick of the slow pace of all her ships. There may be more depending on reviews. Gruvia NaLu GaLe


**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Juvia was being oddly quiet today. The two ice mages sitting on either side of her wondered why she had her attention almost completely devoted to a box of pocky. Occasionally, she would look up and glance at one of the two men before she returned her gaze to the box. Both wondered what had her acting so out of character.<p>

Lyon kept trying to start up conversation, but Gray only kept glancing at the quiet water mage.

"Lyon-sama?" Lyon jumped when he heard her talk to him. She usually denied him such pleasantries, especially when Gray was literally right next to her.

"Yes, Juvia-chan?"

"Will Lyon-sama play the pocky game with Juvia?"

Lyon nearly died right there, a happy man. He faintly heard the sound of another man choking on his drink, but could not process it. His face flushed a bright red and he stuttered, "Wh-what mak-makes you wanna do that?"

"Well," she said, biting her full bottom lip lightly, "Mira-san told Juvia that today is Pocky Day and that Juvia should try to play with someone. Juvia doesn't think that Gray-sama will play with her, so she thought that Lyon-sama would like to."

Unnoticed by the two, Gray's eye began to twitch, and his grip on his drink tightened.

Although Lyon disliked the idea of being her second choice, he definitely didn't intend on letting this opportunity pass him. "I would be honored, Juvia-chan."

Gray could feel his mug's handle beginning to crack under his grip.

"Yay!" Juvia smiled and Lyon's heart started doing backflips. "Juvia is very excited. She has never played the game before, but Mira-san said it was fun."

Gray's eyes narrowed, and he sent a glare to the barmaid who returned it with an innocent smile. He should have known she was behind this. How dare she take advantage of Juvia's innocent nature like this!

Lyon's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know how it's played?"

Juvia shook her head. "Mira-san just give Juvia this box of pocky and told Juvia to have fun. Lyon-sama will show Juvia, though, right?"

Lyon took a deep breath in attempt to calm his heart while Juvia looked on in slight confusion. Was the game complicated? Juvia wondered why Lyon was being so hesitant. Maybe he was worried people would think he looked silly?

"Lyon-sama, Juvia can ask Lucy-san or Levy-san if Lyon-sama thinks its silly," she said.

"No!" Juvia jumped at the sound. "I definitely want to!"

Gray, however, was momentarily distracted by the idea of Juvia playing the game with one of the other girls. He turned to the side to keep his slight blush from showing, as well as the beginnings of a nose bleed.

Juvia smiled, handing the box of pocky to him, "Then, please instruct Juvia."

He nodded. "First, we take one of the pocky sticks and both bite one end. Then, whichever one of us eats the most of the stick wins."

Juvia brightened, "That's all? Juvia can win this easy!"

Juvia plucked one of the chocolate-covered sticks from the box, placing it in her mouth with puckered lips. She had to bite in it with her teeth so she could speak, "Juvia is ready Lyon-sama."

At the sight of Juvia waiting with puckered lips, Gray could no longer hold his peace.

Poor Lyon didn't even get to lean in before Gray snapped the stick and shoved it into his mouth. The younger ice mage growled, "There you lose. Let Lyon have the rest of the box, we'll play with a whole box at my house."

"No way, Gray! Juvia-chan asked me!" Lyon protested.

Gray seemed to ignore Lyon's statement, but the whole guild exploded in cheers when he smashed his lips together with Juvia's. Just as quickly he kissed her, he pulled away. He spoke more to the amused looking barmaid than to Juvia, "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again."

Juvia blinked, still very confused, "Juvia didn't do anything... and Juvia could have beat Lyon-sama if Gray-sama didn't cheat!"

"Was I supposed to just let him kiss you?" he seethed. There were times when he hated how focused she could get on a single goal.

"Ki-kiss?" Gray watched as her face became red with realization, "Ju- juvia swears she didn't know. Juvia only wants to kiss Gray-sama!"

Gray sighed, "It's partially my fault. I should have made our relationship clear."

"Relationship?" Lyon repeated.

Gray responded by wrapping his arms around Juvia's waist and pulling her into his lap. "Juvia and I are dating."

Lyon promptly fainted while the rest of the guild erupted in cheers. Juvia was yanked from his grasp and into a circle of squealing,congratulating girls while he was bombarded by the guys. His face sported a light blush as they started joking about his actions.

Meanwhile, Mira stood at the bar, cleaning a mug and chuckling to herself, "Did they really think I was going to let them hide that? I've been on this ship far too long."


End file.
